


In the dark of the night

by Saku015



Series: Haikyuu Horror Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bird/Human Hybrids, BokuAka Week 2020, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Haikyuu Horror Week, Hybrids, M/M, Magic Revealed, Owl Bokuto Koutarou, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Someone watches Akaashi while he sleeps. The funny thing is, the person's identity doesn't surprise him - not one bit.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu Horror Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982000
Kudos: 66
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020, Haikyuu Horror Week





	In the dark of the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_owlette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_owlette/gifts).



> Day 2: Golden eyes blinking in the darkness.  
> Day 1: Fantasy AU.

The first time it happened was around the final exam period of the first half of Akaashi’s second year in Fukurodani. Despite studying hard, he was so stressed he woke up several times during the night. That was when it happened – he spotted out two round, golden eyes watching him from the tree beside his bedroom window. At first, he wanted to scream, but as soon as their eyes met, the creature disappeared within the blink of an eyes.

”Akaashi, are you okay?” Konoha’s voice brought him back to reality, and Akaashi flinched lightly.

”I’m okay, Konoha-san,” he hurried to assure the third year. ”Just a bit exhausted.”

”Well, you are not the only one,” Konoha said, pointing behind Akaashi. The setter turned around, seeing his ace covering a big yawn with his hand.

”Didn’t sleep well, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, walking up to him. Seeing the nearing setter, Bokuto let out a strange noise which made Akaashi stop in his tracks. It was like... the quite screech of a bird.

”I-I-am totally fine, Akaashi!” Bokuto said, waving his hands in front of his face. Akaashi frowned, leaning closer.

”You have purple circles under your eyes,” he said, frowning even more. ”What did you do instead of sleeping last night?” He asked, and Bokuto gulped.

”Um… studying?” It was such an obvious lie Akaashi had to roll his eyes. Though, he decided to leave it at that. He had to be sure that his theory was correct first.

On that night, Akaashi way lying in his bed perfectly still, but with his eyes slightly opened. He went to bed around 10, and only had to wait 45 minutes when a shadow appeared outside his window. Akaashi shot up from his position, and glared at the creature. It was so surprised by the sudden movement, it almost fell off the tree. Akaashi had to hold back a snort – his idea was correct, indeed.

On the next day after afternoon practice, he waited till every other member of their team left the locker room, leaving only him and Bokuto there. The ace was obviously uncomfortable in his presence, and when he put on his T-shirt, Akaashi spoke up.

”I know, Bokuto-san,” he said slowly, and Bokuto froze. After gaining back some of his composure, the older teen slowly turned around, looking Akaashi straight in the eye.

”How did you find out?” He asked, and Akaashi had to hold back a laugh.

”I know only one person who is clumsy enough to fall off a tree,” he said, and Bokuto blushed. 

After that, he slowly took off his shirt without any warning. Akaashi felt his cheeks heat up, but then his eyes widened as two massive, two-toned wing emerged from his captain’s back. Their color was just like Boktuo’s hair. Those weren’t the only changes in his body, though. His eyes became sharper and his fingers turned into claws on his hands and talons on his legs.

”So, what do you think?” The older asked, nervousness clear in his voice.

”Uh…” Akaashi asked, but then trailed off, having on idea what to say. ”You are a… bird?”

”Hybrid, actually,” Bokuto said, rubbing the back of his head. ”One of the few in my family.” As he moved his arm, Akaashi noticed that there were some feathers coming out from it, as well as in his hair.

”Your wings are beautiful,” Akaashi said the first thing that came to his mind, making both himself and Bokuto blush. ”Can-can I touch them?”

”O-okay!” Bokuto stuttered, feeling his heartbeat quicken. ”But they are really sensitive, so please, be careful.”

Akaashi nodded, then stepped closer. When he reached him, he extended his hand, and touched Bokuto’s right wing with his fingertips. At that, Bokuto let out a pleased chirp, making Akaashi braver. The raven buried his hand in the feathers, humming lightly.

”They are really soft,” he said, and Bokuto nodded while trilling a bit.

”I-I take good care of them, you know,” he explained, trying to concentrate on anything else than Akaashi’s hand, so he could muster coherent words.

”I can see that,” Akaashi said, smiling up at him. Seeing his smile, Bokuto felt his lips curving up in a gentle smile. 

Akaashi felt his cheeks heating up, and suddenly he understood – the reason why his captain was visiting his at nights was simple: he was worried about him. He was the most important one of his flock mates after all.


End file.
